A Ship of Destruction and an Old Friend
by Metarex
Summary: This is the third story in my Metarex/Guardian series.  Sonic and the crew face off against Scarship and end up meeting up with Chris in the battle.  There are some OCs and the previous stories were The Return of an Enemy and The Unexpected Attack.
1. Prologue

Last time on _**The Unexpected Attack.**_

* * *

><p>The crew attempts to fix the Blue Typhoon to launch into space...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Tails needs your help to fix the Sonic Power Cannon and power up the engines." <em>

* * *

><p>...but the Metarex know and try to stop them...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Shrieker. Crusher. Prevent the spaceship from leaving the planet and destroy it. Also, capture the hedgehog Sonic. If anyone else tries to get in your way eliminate them." <em>

* * *

><p>...leading to Starlight and Tails being controled...<p>

* * *

><p><em>When Sonic turns around to see who did it, a golden silver figure kicks the hedgehog in the chest sending him sprawling, did three back flips, and landed on the ground. As soon as both of them got up, they were shocked to see that it was Cosmo's daughter!<em>

_"She chose this of her own free will."_

_"Because of you everything went wrong. I can't let you escape the planet with your friends! You better surrender to the Metarex before I have to do it myself!" answered the two-tailed fox._

* * *

><p>...another group called the Metarax to appear...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"How dare you interfere. Leave before I make you leader of the Metarax." <em>

* * *

><p>...Sonic turns into Dark Sonic…<p>

* * *

><p><em>A dark aura surrounded the hedgehog as Cosmo's daughter ran to him. The hedgehog dug his foot into the defeated Metarex laughing hysterically.<em>

_"That's all you got? I expected more from you. After all, the Metarex leader did send you."_

_The hedgehog was in front of her and grabbed her hands that were holding the chain forcing her to let go._

_"I don't want to hurt you, but if you interfere with my fun, I won't hesitate to do so."_

* * *

><p>…yet they still preserve and reach space.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Blue Typhoon started rising up into space until they were out of the planet's atmosphere.<em>

* * *

><p>Here's the prologue. Please read <em><strong>The Unexpected Attack <strong>_if you haven't already.


	2. Chapter 1: Scarship?

Really short chapter. My brain kind of died. Sorry. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Scarship?<p>

A giant Metarex ship was orbiting a planet. All of a sudden, a ship tried to escape the planet and it fired lasers at it destroying it. Then the Metarex ship received a message from the Metarex leader. The leader was in a room with a giant map of the galaxy right behind it that had different beeping colors on it and the Metarex seemed to be a little upset.

"Scarship. Prepare to leave the planet. I have a mission for you. I want you to intercept Sonic and his friends and bring back the hedgehog. I do not care what happens to the others so you may do as you wish with them. Also, if you meet Dr. Eggman, you can destroy him too." spoke the Metarex leader.

"I will not fail you." answered Scarship.

"You better not. So far everything is going as plan." replied the leader.

* * *

><p>Sonic opened his eyes in surprise and found everyone else resting in their seats. The hedgehog took a deep breath before relaxing. He then got up from the stairs he was sleeping on and walked to the very tip of the ship.<p>

"Why did I just remember Scarship?" thought Sonic.

Suddenly, Amy yawned as she woke up and stretched. The hedgehog turned around and smiled at the crew. Tails was still nodding in his sleep. Knuckles opend one eye to look around on the side of the ship. Starlight was awake, but looked very nervous. Cream and Cheese came by Cosmo's daughter and tried to comfort her.

"It was probably nothing important." he considered.


	3. Chapter 2: Watch out Eggman!

Another short one. Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Watch out Eggman!<p>

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was thinking about Shadow and wondered where he was. Suddenly, the ship's alarm went off startling him.

"What's wrong?" asked Doctor Eggman.

"A ship has exited warp space and is approaching us from behind." replied Decoe.

"What type of ship?" questioned Eggman.

Bocoe looked at the screen showing the ship and answered, "A Metarex ship!"

"What?" shouted Dr. Eggman in surprise.

"And by the looks of it, it could be Scarship!" hollered Bokkun.

"That's impossible! Sonic and Shadow destroyed him already when we first met him." replied Doctor Eggman.

"Well, maybe they just built another Starship." spoke up Rouge.

"We should be more worried about ourselves than the Metarex's name." replied Eggman.

All of a sudden, the ship started shaking sending everyone off balance. Decoe and Bocoe got up and checked the controls to see what had happened.

"We've been hit doctor." said Decoe.

"Can we put up the shields?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"Negative! Even the warp drive is down! We can't get away!" exclaimed Bocoe.

"We're in a real fix." thought the girl bat.

Rogut was about to make a run for it when Doctor Eggman grabbed her.

"You better not be trying to run away again are you?" asked Eggman.

"No. Not all. I just was going to get something." explained Rouge.

"Just stay here. I don't need to worry about where the world you are." spoke Dr. Eggman.

A few more missiles and lasers hit the ship causing a breach in one of the levels.

"Doctor! We can't take another hit like that. If we do, the ship could possibly blow!" said the panicked robots.

"Fire all our weapons at it and try to get the warp drive working." spoke Doctor Eggman.

Decoe started trying to fix the warp drive while Bocoe started firing at the Metarex ship. Unfortunately, all the attacks were deflected off the Metarex's hull. It continued to fire its aerosol, but a few were destroyed by some of Eggman's weapons. Scarship launched one of its bigger missiles and aimed it at Dr. Eggman's ship. This one was too big to be stopped by any of their weapons and was about to hit Doctor Eggman's ship. Everyone closed their eyes just before a white light enveloped them. It wrapped around the ship destroying the missile and they warped out of there.

"Our leader will be most displeased to hear this. How did White Lily manage to escape from our master's clutches? No matter. I still have a mission to complete and I don't plan on failing it." said Scarship.

The Metarex ship flew away as it activated its warp drive. It quickly vanished as it appeared.


	4. Chapter 3: SURPRISE!

Whew. Here's another chapter for you all. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: SURPRISE!<p>

Everyone fell down when the scanner set off its alarm. Tails jumped back into his chair and checked what was wrong.

"Well, what is it Tails?" asked Sonic.

"The scanners picked up a very large energy spike in a region farther behind us." replied the two-tailed fox.

"What?" said everyone except Tails in surprise.

"Are you sure?" demanded Starlight.

"Yes I'm sure." answered the two-tailed fox.

"So why did it happen?" questioned Knuckles.

"I'm trying to figure that out, but the energy spike disappeared before I could study it." explained Tails.

Everyone returned to their positions leaving the hedgehog and plant girl. Sonic turned his attention to Cosmo's daughter and stared at her with stern eyes.

"What?" asked Starlight.

"What do you know?" questioned the hedgehog.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied the plant girl.

"What do you know about the energy spike and don't pretend you don't know." spoke Sonic.

"Okay. When White Lily uses her gifts, it tends to cause energy spikes, but I don't know why she used it." answered Cosmo's daughter.

"Dr. Eggman could have followed us." said the hedgehog.

"Eggman is no threat to us. You and the crew can easily deal with him by yourselves." spoke Starlight.

"I wasn't finished talking. Dr. Eggman could have followed us and were attacked by Metarex too powerful for them to take on." said Sonic.

"Still why would they help them?" asked the plant girl.

"White Lily told us if we are to stop the Metarex we need all the help we can get even if it means asking my arch enemy, Dr. Eggman, for help." explained the hedgehog.

Before any of them could say another word, something his the Blue Typhoon. The crew looked around shocked trying to see who caused it. Tails enlargeed a small figure for everyone to see it. It was the Metarex ship Scarship!

"That's impossible!" exclaimed the girl hedgehog.

"Scarship was destroyed during our last encounter!" said Cream.

"They must have built another one in its place." spoke Knuckles.

Missiles and lasers struck the ship's hull almost sending everyone inside flying.

"We need to focus our energy in destroying it. We need to attack Scarship to give Sonic and Knuckles the chance of entering the ship to blow the engines up." said the two-tailed fox.

Sonic and the echidna ran out to the deck. Cream, Cheese, Amy, Starlight, and Tails released a full barrage of weapons. The weapons were deflected from the ship as it advanced towards them.

"Surrender now and hand over Sonic. If you do, I will let you live." said Scarship.

"If we refuse?" asked the plant girl.

"I will have to take him by force and kill you all." replied the Metarex ship.

No one said a single word for a few minutes until the Metarex broke the silence.

"No reply. I guess that means no. Say farewell to your friends hedgehog." spoke the robot.

Missiles and lasers started firing at the ship. Knuckles and the hedgehog were able to destroy some, but many got passed them.

"SHIELDS UP!" shouted the two-tailed fox.

The girl rabbit and chao were able to lift the shields just in time, but it didn't do much protection. The Blue Typhoon was still taking severe damage.

"Tails. If we don't do something, we'll lose the shields and engines!" exclaimed Amy.

"Get Sonic and Knuckles back into the ship so we can retreat." said Tails.

Outside Sonic and the echidna were still attacking Scarship when their communication devices turned on. They both looked at it to see the girl hedgehog with a serious expression.

"We are a little busy right now." spoke the hedgehog.

"Tails says we need to retreat and rethink our plan." said Amy.

"Why?" asked Knuckles.

"The shields won't stay up much longer and the ship won't be able to take anymore of this." said the girl hedgehog as Cream and Cheese were screaming in the back.

"Ahhhhh!" cried out the girl rabbit.

"CHOOO!" shrieked the chao.

"We're coming now." answered Sonic.

The hedgehog and echidna started to head back, but were hit by some lasers. They were both sent off course and ended up crashing into the Blue Typhoon.

"Ugh." said Knuckles and Sonic as they got up.

"You guys okay!" asked Tails.

"Yeah. We'll live, but I don't think Knuckles is very happy about it." replied the hedgehog.

"That Metarex is going to pay for that." spoke the echidna as he began to charge at the Metarex ship.

"Hold on there," said Sonic as he grabbed Knuckles, "We can deal with it later. We need to focus on getting out of here alive."

The echidna still wanted to attack the robot, but decided to let it go.

"Let's get going then." spoke Knuckles.

"Okay. Tails let's get going once we're in." said the hedgehog.

The two-tailed fox started the warp drive as the echidna and Sonic entered the ship. Scarship shot some more of its weapons and one of them hit one of the engines. The alarm rang on inside and the lights turned red.

"What's going on Tails?" asked Amy.

"Oh no! Engine one was destroyed! We're losing speed! It also damaged our warp drive. We can't escape!" exclaimed Tails.

Everyone looked at him with fear and surprise.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Cream.

"All we can do is fight now. Without the engines or warp drive we can't go anywhere." said the two-tailed fox with despair in his eyes.

"Come on guys. We can't give up now." spoke the hedgehog

"He's right. We need to take that Metarex down." said Knuckles who was following Sonic's lead.

"Okay! Tails! We're ready to fire the next round of missiles. What do we do now?" inquired the plant girl.

"Chooo?" asked Cheese.

The crew's eyes were on their captain until he finally shouted, "FIRE NOW!"

The next line of missiles headed for the Metarex ship. The Metarex began to laugh at their effort.

"How foolish. It would have been much easier to surrender. None the less, I will enjoy crushing you and of course excluding you, Sonic." said Scarship

The missiles were as unsuccessful as the first. The Metarex ship still approached the damaged Blue Typhoon and continued to fire its arsenal.

"This is it? This is how it ends? We just leave the planet to save the universe and we're going to be destroyed before we did anything." thought Tails.

"No! I won't let this happen! It can't end like this. Not like this!" shouted the hedgehog as he slamed his fists onto the controls.

The Metarex's weapons were about to hit the Blue Typhoon when they a white light descended upon them.

"What the?" spoke the two-tailed fox.

"What's going on?" asked the girl hedgehog.

"What's happening?" questioned the echidna.

"Its her!" exclaimed Cosmo's daughter.

"Impossible! How dare you interfere with the Metarex! This will be the last time you will do anything!" shouted Scarship.

The white light pushed the Metarex back along with its attacks.

"I will get you for this! This won't be the last time you see me!" threatened the robot.

Scarship was forced to activate its warp drive and left the battle.

"How do you like that?" shouted Sonic.

Everyone looked around to see everything turning white and disappearing.

"What's going on?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't knoooowwwwww." said Tails as he vanished completely.

"Taaaaaiiiiiiiilllllllssss!" screamed the girl rabbit before she too faded away.

"Chhhhoooooo!" spoke the chao when it evanesce.

"Cccccrrrreeeaaammmm! Ccchhheeessseee!" cried out the echidna until he was gone.

"Soooonnnniiiiiccccc!" yelled Amy.

"Aaaaaaammmmmmyyyyyy!" hollered the hedgehog.

Starlight was the last to leave, but remianed very calm. Finally, the ship was erased from the universe's very existence.


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

Here's another chapter. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Reunion<p>

It was dark and silent except for the sound of breathing. Something began to move and two circles of light appeared. Sonic woke up to see everyone unconscious. He was able to move and wake up everyone else. The entire crew was awake and unhappy, but alive to say the least.

"What just happened?" demanded Knuckles.

"I have no idea. I never seen anything like that." said the two-tailed fox.

"I wonder if we're safe here." asked Cream.

"We better hope so. We need parts to repair the engine and some sections need to be rebuild." spoke the girl hedgehog.

"We don't even know if this place has parts or people." said the echidna.

"Yes you do." spoke the plant girl.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! ANSWER ME!" shouted Knuckles as he grabbed Cosmo's daughter.

"Whoa! What do you think you're going to do with her!" screamed Tails.

"She knows more than she leads us to be. I'm simply trying get all our questions solved." replied the echidna.

The two-tailed fox was going to jump in when Starlight interrupted them, "Its okay, Tails. I'll tell you where we are though I'm surprise you guys don't remember it. After all, this place was your second home."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Knuckles.

"This is earth. Your friend's home. I believe his name was Chris am I right." answered the plant girl.

No one spoke for a few moments until the echidna shouted again, "LIAR! There's no possible way this is Chris's home! His home is in another universe parallel to ours besides how do you know him when none of us told you about him."

"I told her." spoke the hedgehog.

The crew stared at him in shock and everything was silent. Then Knuckles asked him the question that everyone was wondering.

"Why? What reason is there to tell her of a place she probably would never see?" inquired the echidna.

"She wanted to know all of our adventures so I thought why not tell her about Chris's world. Its not like it's the end of the world if I told her." responded Sonic.

"I love to stay and chat, but don't we have an universe to save?" asked Cosmo's daughter.

"She's right you know. The longer we fight the stronger the Metarex get." said Amy.

"Then lets get going. We should be able to get the parts easily then." spoke Tails.

Everyone agreed and headed out of the Blue Typhoon to be surprised by what they saw. Instead of a nice green forest with tall colorful buildings there were dead fallen trees and gray buildings spewing smoke.

"What happened here?" exclaimed the two-tailed fox.

"This can't possible be earth." said the girl hedgehog.

"But look!" the girl rabbit said pointing at where Cheese was heading.

The chao flew to a something on the floor and poked at it. When it turned around, everyone saw it was a human girl in rags. Nobody could speak from horror at seeing their friend's home like this. The girl got up and walked towards them before speaking.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked the kid.

"I'm Sonic. These are my friends Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Tails, and Starlight." said the hedgehog as he introduce each of his friends.

"Hello." said Amy.

"Nice to meet you." spoke Cream.

"Chooo. Chooo." said Cheese.

"Oh! You're the people responsible for bringing the Metarex." spoke the girl plainly.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"What do you mean?" asked the two-tailed fox.

"What happened here?" questioned Knuckles.

"I don't exactly remember, but I'll try my best." replied the kid.

"Long time ago, there was a story about a boy who was able to travel to a different universe. Everyone encouraged him to try to get back to that world and so the project began. Then one day, a huge ship landed on our planet. The people who came out were Sonic and his friends. We celebrated their arrival for many days until they came." said the girl with a shudder.

"Who came?" inquired Sonic.

"These weird looking machines. They attacked us without mercy. When we turned to Sonic for help, he just laughed and said he was allies of the Metarex. After he said that, they all headed back to the ship and left us to the monsters." continued the child.

"That's impossible. We never left our world until recently." said Tails.

"They took something for the planet that made everything die. Soon we lost to the robots and became their slaves. We have to do what they say or face severe punishment. Many had to help build machines or gather materials for them. They also demanded sacrifices once in a while. Ever since then we have been living like this." finished the girl.

"How terrible." spoke the girl rabbit.

"How could they do something so heartless." said the girl hedgehog.

"From what she said we can conclude that the Metaerx somehow tricked the people to believe we betrayed them. We also know that they took the planet egg from this world, but why would they want from the inhabitants." wondered the two-tailed fox.

"We have to find out ourselves." said Starlight.

The plant girl walked to kid and gently said, "Do you know anyone who would be willing to help us?"

The girl nodded her head and started walking away. After walking a few steps, she turned around and beckoned for them to follow. The crew decided she was their best hope and started to following her. They had traveled a long distance to avoid people and Metarex. When they finally reached this heavily guarded house, they secretly entered to see a tall boy. He turned around and everyone was speechless.

"Sonic! I'm so glad to see you!" exclaimed Chris.


	6. Chapter 5: Plan

Hmm...a little longer than usual. Something must be wrong with me. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Plan<p>

"Chris!" shouted the crew.

Everyone except the hedgehog and Cosmo's daughter ran to the man nearly toppling him over. Soon they were smiling and laughing softly. Only Starlight noticed the little girl changing into White Lily who smiled back before disappearing from the room. The crew finally got off of Chris by this time.

"Chris! It's been so long! You look so old!" exclaimed Amy.

"None of you have changed like last time." he said chuckling.

"We missed you so much." spoke Cream.

"Me too. But how did you get here?" asked Chris.

"The girl lead us here." said the echidna.

"What girl?" questioned the human.

"That gir...huh? Where did she go?" inquired Tails.

Everyone looked to where the two-tailed fox was pointing at to see he was right. The little girl that was there before was gone.

"Where did she go?" asked the girl hedgehog.

"She probably went home." suggested the plant girl.

"Anyway, Chris what has happened so far? What can you tell us so far? What happened to everyone else?" questioned the hedgehog.

The man fell silent and the crew became very concerned.

"What happened?" inquired Amy.

"They're all gone." replied Chris.

"Who's gone?" asked Knuckles.

"My family. The Metarex took them and threatened to kill them if I don't do as they wish." he answered with tears falling down his eyes.

"That's terrible!" said the girl rabbit.

"Do you know where they are? We're going to get them back." questioned Sonic.

"No. All I know was they were taken to the Metarex base in the middle of the city." responded the man.

"That's going to be tricky. We have to break in a base that is probably invested with Metarex." spoke Tails.

"How are we going to save them?" inquired the echidna.

"We just going to have to try save everyone from the Metarex and get the planet egg back." replied the hedgehog.

"Chris, do you have the blueprints of the base?" asked the two-tailed fox.

"Yeah. Sometimes I need to go to their base so they need me to know where to go." answered Chris.

The boy went through his stuff and grabbed some papers. He gave them to Tails who was fascinated by them.

"Whoa! The base is far more complicated than I thought." said the two-tailed fox.

Tails laid down the plans for everyone to see who gasped besides Chris and the two-tailed fox.

"This is the base?" asked Knuckles.

"But this so huge!" said the girl hedgehog.

"How are we going to get in without getting lost?" questioned Cream.

"We'll just have to find out." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"Lets start planning our break in." said Sonic.

"We have to be careful though. The Metarex come in and check what I'm doing at certain times." spoke the human.

"Okay. Then lets get going then." said Amy.

There was a creaking sound and everyone froze. A Metarex had opened the door to check on Chris.

"Hurry! Hide!" spoke the man urgently.

By the time the Metarex was inside, the only person in the room was Chris. The robot was the standard kind: brown with purple eyes.

"Chris, sir." said the Metarex

"What is it?" asked the human.

"The Commander wishes you to present the completed project today at 6:00, sir." spoke the robot.

"What? I thought I was to present it tomorrow!" exclaimed Chris.

"There has been a change in plans. He wishes you to bring it today unless you weren't able to finish it." it said.

"No. I did finish it. I'm just surprised by his change in heart." replied the man.

"You better not be late or he will be most displease." spoke the Metarex as it left the room.

"The coast is clear guys. You can come out now." said Chris quietly.

The girl hedgehog and girl rabbit came out of the cabinet. The chao popped out of the drawer. Sonic and the echidna came out from under a huge cloth. Tails and Starlight crawled out from under the desk.

"That was a close call." spoke the hedgehog.

"A Metarex better not come in again or I'm going to destroy it next time." said Knuckles.

"You better not. If they find one of them is missing, they're going to send a lot more." spoke Amy.

"We should begin our plan." said the plant girl.

"Chris. What project was the Metarex talking about?" asked the two-tailed fox.

"The Metarex wanted me to build a machine that will deal with the unusual energy spikes." replied Chris.

He leaves the room and returns pushing a cart. The mab takes off the cloth to reveal a machine that was almost as tall as him with three rods sticking out from the top. It had a panel in the middle with buttons over it that was all in Chris's language. Cosmo's daughter suddenly turned pale and was very afraid of the machine.

"They told you to built this?" questioned Starlight.

"Yes. They gave me the data on the unusual energy surge to analyze and figure out how to deal with it. They also gave me parts for me to build it." he answered.

"You need to destroy the machine before the Metarex get their hands on it." spoke the plant girl.

"Why?" inquired the man.

"Just do it." responded Cosmo's daughter.

"Okay, but I have plan of getting inside the base that will require the machine." said Chris.

"You already have a plan." spoke Tails surprised.

"Yeah. Since I'm suppose to present it later today, I was going to hide you guys under the cloth into the base." he said.

"That's a good idea. They won't think of looking under the cloth." spoke the hedgehog.

"We still need to figure out where to go and how to meet up again." said the man.

There was a loud banging sound on the door and everyone except Chris went to find a place to hide. A Metarex that was orange with green eyes entered the room.

"Chris, sir. You need to come on out to plaza." spoke the robot.

"Why?" asked the man.

"Today is that day, sir. Everyone must come or face the severe consequences" it said.

"Okay. I'll be there." he replied.

"Yes, sir." spoke the Metarex as it left the room.

As soon as he exited, the crew came out of their hiding spots.

"Chris. What did he mean by today is that day?" questioned the echidna.

"At certain times of the year, the Metarex demand human sacrifices. They ask us to meet in the plaza to choose who will go with them." answered Chris.

"Why do you listen to them?" inquired the girl hedgehog.

"If we don't, the people we love will be executed in front of the city." responded the man.

"Isn't there a way for us to stop them?" asked the girl rabbit.

"Not without being punished I'm afraid. We better get going before we get in trouble with the Metarex." he answered.

Chris dug through his things and took out seven cloaks. He handed out each one to everyone.

"Here. Put these cloaks on and stay close with me. We don't want anyone realizing who you are." said the man.

They all walked out the door and into the street. The crew followed Chris's lead down the cold and quiet roads into the plaza. Everyone was focused on getting to the plaza that no one noticed a purple shape falling down from the sky into the park.


	7. Chapter 6: Where are we?

Ha. It's short once again. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Where are we?<p>

A purple ship with a picture of Dr. Eggman on the front crash-landed onto the planet. There was a loud explosion, but no one heard because everyone was in the plaza. Inside the ship was a surprised and angry Doctor Eggman. He pushed some of the stuff on him aside before getting up. Eggman looked around to see his ship badly damaged from his encounter with Scarship.

"Decoe. Bocoe." said Dr. Eggman.

"Yes, Doctor." spoke Decoe as his head popped out from a pile of things.

"What's our status." asked Doctor Eggman.

Bocoe got out of the debris and went to the computer.

"We need repairs in sublevels three and ten. Some of the engine's parts need replacing." replied the gray robot.

"I'm afraid we're stuck here until we can get our ship fixed." said the yellow robot.

"Rouge and I will get the parts needed for the engine. You better start fixing the damaged levels." spoke Eggman.

"Why do I have to come?" questioned the girl bat after she crawled out from under rubbish.

"You don't know how to repair the ship." answered Dr. Eggman.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Decoe.

"What now?" inquired Doctor Eggman.

"I just scanned the planet and what it says is impossible!" said the yellow robot.

Bokkun flew out from the mess and to the scanners.

"It must be broken too." concluded the flying robot.

"But I've checked it over many times and there's nothing wrong with them." spoke Bocoe.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Eggman.

"Well, the scanners are saying were on the planet Earth, Chris's planet." said the gray robot.

"Check the scanners again." spoke Dr. Eggman.

"I already did three times doctor." said Decoe.

Doctor Eggman was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"We somehow got transported into this universe during the battle with that Metarex."

"Doctor." said the gray robot.

"What is it now?" asked Eggman.

"It looks like a meeting is taking place in the center of the city." said Decoe pointing.

"Let me see." said Dr. Eggman as he pushed the robot away.

On the screen, it showed crowds of people walking to the center of the city with blank expressions. There were Metarex pushing along the slow ones. Suddenly, a small group of people passed them by. When one of them tripped, the hood fell off to reveal Cream's face. She quickly got up and pulled the hood over her head again.

"So Sonic and his friends are on this planet as well. Decoe! Bocoe!" said Doctor Eggman.

"Yes, Doctor." replied the two robots.

"I want you to scan the planet for a chaos emerald. If you find anything interesting, keep me inform." spoke Eggman.

"Are you going somewhere, Doctor?" asked Decoe.

"I want to check out this meeting they're having. Rouge come with me." said Dr. Eggman.

"Why couldn't your robots go with you instead?" questioned Rouge.

"You're better at blending and breaking in." said Doctor Eggman walking away.

"Wait up!" exclaimed the girl bat as she flew after him.


	8. Chapter 7: Sacrifices

Here's another chapter. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Sacrifices<p>

At town square, everyone crowded around the stage. Metarex with long spears stood guard in every corner. Suddenly, a Metarex appeared on the stage. It was shaped like a werewolf with silver metallic fur and golden eyes.

"Fellow Metarex and humans. We gather again to make some sacrifices for the great Metarex ruler. The few that are chosen must board the ship or face the consequences." said the werewolf in a high pitch howl.

A Metarex came onto the stage and read off the names.

"Christian Do. Feral Dane. Cathy Fine. Brian Genraldine. Michele Marris. Jonas Angelica. Tina Abulary. Retub Chod. Soly Niwa. Dolla Pora. Distel Blemar. Alonia Palar. Eva Colevar. Fazar Moster." spoke the robot.

The fourteen people walked up to the stage and followed the Metarex to the ship. Knuckles wanted to jump up, but Chris held him back. They watch as the blank faced people board the ship slowly.

"Rejoice mortals. Give thanks to our master for this life. The rest of you can return to work." said the werewolf robot as it walked away.

"We better go now before anyone realizes who we are." spoke the boy.

The group started walking to the house. The scene show them so much that they didn't realize that they passed by Dr. Eggman and Rouge. After most of the people left, Doctor Eggman finally spoke.

"That was an interesting display. I wonder what they will do with those people. What do you think Rouge?" asked Eggman.

"I don't care as long as we can go now. These cloaks stink." replied the batgirl.

"We may have to hold onto them for a little longer. I want to get inside the Metarex base to see what they're up too." said Dr. Eggman.

"Looks like we don't have an option." spoke Rouge when a bunch of Metarex came towards them.

"All civilians are to return to work now." said a Metarex.

Doctor Eggman and girl bat just nodded and began to head back to their ship.

"We may not be able to break in now, but we will get a chance soon enough." spoke Eggman.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chris and the crew discussed on what to do back in the room.<p>

"All of you will hide under the cloth of the machine until we reach levels 7A, 13A, 7B, and 13B." said the boy.

"Why on these floors?" asked Tails.

"Levels 7A and 7B are where the systems are. Unfortunately, the Metarex always split the information they receive into two and place them into the computers. So we need to go to both in order to get the whole picture." replied Chris.

"Tails and I will go to level 7B..." spoke Starlight.

"And Cream is with me to floor 7A." finished Amy.

"But still that doesn't explain the other two levels." said Knuckles.

"On floor 13B is where some of the people in the city are kept in captive if we don't obey them and there's been a rumor about a chaos emerald on level 13A." spoke the boy.

"Looks like we're heading to floor 13A." said Sonic as he stands by the echidna.

"Then I will go to level 13B." spoke Chris.

"What happens if we're caught before we get to these levels?" questioned the girl hedgehog.

"Well, that's going to be a problem." said the boy as he continued to think.

"I got it!" exclaimed Chris as he slamed the desk.

He looked for one of the blueprints and grabbed one triumphantly. The boy slamed it on the desk and pointed to one of the diagrams.

"On each level there is always a panel that controls the level's power. If you need to, just type in code 9D4K5K58CM39F then we're in the clear." spoke Chris.

"Great! We know what to do now. Lets get ready to take down the Metarex." said the hedgehog.

"Guess they haven't gotten any smarter from last time." spoke Knuckles.

"We still have a lot more Metarex to deal with still and don't forget the relentless being who is after Sonic." said Amy.

"You shouldn't worry. We got this in the bag." spoke the echidna confidently.

"I hope so." said the girl hedgehog.


	9. Chapter 8: Break in!

Whew. Another day. Another chapter. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Break in!<p>

Everything outside the Metarex base was quiet. Nothing in the surrounding area dared to disturb the peace. The sudden sound of rolling wheels caught the attention of the Metarex guarding the front of the base. They turned to see Chris pushing a cart with something on it covered by a cloth. The Metarex knew what was on it and let him pass through. The boy walked quickly and pushed the cart inside the base as the doors closed. As soon as he was inside, he checked to make sure he was alone and bent down.

Chris pulled the cloth up and said, "You guys can come out now. We are in the base."

The entire crew crawled out from the curtain and started stretching their sore bodies.

"I think I have a cramp." spoke Amy.

"We better get moving. The Metarex will catch us if we don't get moving." said the boy.

"Okay let's rendezvous here as quickly as possible." said Sonic.

Everyone ran with their assigned pairs into different directions. As they ran, they didn't notice the camera on the ceiling that was watching their every move. It had recorded everything that had just happened in the room and was sent to the commander of the base. In the security room, a bunch of Metarex were at work. Suddenly, the door opened and the werewolf entered the room.

"So they came didn't they? It is just as our master has predicted. Metarex prepare to rendezvous the intruders, but leave the hedgehog unharmed. Our leader wants him alive." spoke the robot.

"Yes, sir. All Metarex prepare to capture the intruders." said the Metarex as he typed furiously onto the computer.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and the hedgehog apparently got lost on their way to floor 13A.

"Do you even know where we're going?" asked Sonic.

"Of course I do. I just need time to think that's all." answered the echidna weakly.

"Yeah right. I knew I should have asked Chris." spoke the hedgehog as he sighed.

"At least I'm trying here!" shouted Knuckles.

"Shh! Don't shout so loudly. We'll end up being caught by the Metarex. Besides ,we should take a look at the mechanical devices Chris was talking about." said Sonic as he pointed at the panel on the wall.

"I guess it's worth a try." responded the echidna as he walked towards it.

After he typed in the password Chris gave them, he accidentally let out a cry of shock.

"What's wrong?" questioned the hedgehog.

"Something is definitely wrong here." spoke Knuckles.

"What?" demanded Sonic.

"Have a look for yourself." said the echidna.

As soon as the hedgehog looked at the screen, he was also shocked. On the screen of the panel were words in Metarex.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know, but unless my eyes are deceiving me the words on this panel are in Metarex. Right, Sonic?" replied Knuckles as he shrugged.

When there was no reply, the echidna quickly put his hands down and said, "Uhh? Sonic are you all right?"

The hedgehog was paying any attention to him. His eyes were focused on the screen and were scanning every word. Even though the words were in a different language, he was able to understand their meaning. It was like they were whispering their secrets only to him and only him. Sonic finally snapped out of it when Knuckles placed his hands on him.

"Huh? What?" spoke the hedgehog in confusing.

"Are you okay? You were dozing off." said the echidna.

"Oh yeah. I just got a lot on my mind, but I have some bad news." spoke Sonic.

"What?" said Knuckles in surprise.

"The Metarex must have known we were coming." answered the hedgehog.

"How do you know that?" questioned the echidna.

"This message is an order for all Metarex to stop the intruders." responded Sonic.

"We're in big trouble then. We have to contact the rest of the crew." spoke Knuckles as he started to press buttons on his watch.

"That's a good idea." replied the hedgehog.

"But there's one thing bothering me right now." said the echidna.

"What?" inquired Sonic.

"How did you understand what that said?" asked Knuckles as he looked up into the hedgehog's eyes.

"The truth is I don't really know myself." said Sonic and silence followed after.


	10. Chapter 9: The Chase

Hope you enjoy this. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Chase<p>

Tails and Starlight ran down the hallway on their way to floor 7B when a sudden alarm went off. The two had to cover their ears from the blaring noise.

"What the heck is going on here?" demanded the two-tailed fox.

"I don't know!" replied the plant girl.

"All Metarex prepare to capture the intruders. But leave the hedgehog be." spoke the Metarex on the intercom.

Tails and Cosmo's daughter were too shock for words. The sounds of marching Metarex echoed in the distance and the duo began to run faster.

"How did they know we were here? I thought Chris said we could easily get pass them, but it looks like they were prepared for our arrival." wondered the two-tailed fox.

"It must be the Metarex leader." muttered Starlight.

"What?" asked Tails.

"Its nothing just keep running." replied the plant girl.

An explosion rocketed through the base that threw everyone off balance.

"What the?" exclaimed the two-tailed fox.

"Now what?" demanded Cosmo's daughter.

Above them, several floors, was a berserk Amy and scared Cream and Cheese.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the girl hedgehog as she swung as hard as she could with her hammer at the oncoming Metarex.

"Amy please calm down." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo." spoke the chao as it nodded its head.

"How can I calm down when a bunch of Metarex are in our way!" shouted Amy.

"You're going to end up destroying the base along with us." said Cream.

The girl hedgehog wasn't listening to her. She was on fire and nothing right now could put her out. As another group of Metarex charged at her, she lifted her hammer and prepared to strike. They were just a few feet away from her when she released her fury. She sturck the ground which caused the floor to shake and break under the Metarex. Unfortunately, the floor beneath the three of them broke as well and they fell several floors down. Tails and Starlight fell to the floor because of the sudden shock that ran through the building. The floor above them began to crack and they managed to get out of the way before it collapsed. After the dust had cleared, the forms of the girl hedgehog, girl rabbit, and Cheese could be seen buried under a pile of Metarex.

"Amy! Cream! Cheese! Are you okay!" exclaimed the two-tailed fox and plant girl.

"Sort of. What just happened?" answered the dazed Amy.

"I thought you would able to tell us." said Tails.

"Well Amy kind of went out of control and caused the ground to break." spoke Cream as she pushed herself away from the Metarex.

"Choo. Choooooo." said the chao as it struggled out of the rubble.

"So that's what happened. You have to keep your cool or you'll end up burying us all alive." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"Yeah. Yeah. At least we got the information from the machine what about you." the girl hedgehog said as she held out her comminucator.

"We were about to get there when you started all the commotion." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"Then let's head there together then." said the girl rabbit.

"Okay, but we better hurry before more Metarex show up." spoke Starlight.

"Right." everyone else replied and they were on their way.

In the security room, the werewolf leader couldn't help, but smile.

"Those foolish creatures think they can stop our plan. How pathetic." said the Metarex base leader.

"Sir. We have a breach in Sector 3A." spoke a Metarex.

"Really. I can guess who it was, but still put the picture on the screen." answered the werewolf.

On the screen showed Dr. Eggman and Rouge in the room talking to each other.

"Seems like we have more guest to deal with. Send the nature wolves." ordered the Metarex base leader.

Four Metarex came in with four wolves trailing behind them. But they weren't just any ordinary wolves though. They seemed to be composed of the very elements. One was made of wind, another of water, the next was of earth, and the finally was fire. The Metarex let go of the chains and the wolves ran wildly out the room to find the intruder. The werewolf and Metarex turned abruptly back to the screen from the sound of rasping breath.

"Our lord. Everything is going as you have wished." said the Metarex base leader with a hint of fear.

"Good, but I'm sending Scarship to come to your aid Berserk. As I said before no failing me now." replied the Metarex leader that was displayed on the screen.

"Understood." spoke Berserk.

The sound of coughing was on the other end and the Metarex would have looked concerned if they could have expressed it.

"Where are the sacrifices?" demanded the leader.

"We will be sending them soon. They will arrive there." responded the werewolf.

"They better be." spoke the Metarex leader before the screen closed.


	11. Chapter 10: Power of the Nature Wolves

Another short chapter. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Power of the Nature Wolves<p>

A blast flew past Chris's head and made a hole in the wall. He looked back to the Metarex to see more coming. He took out a weapon that looked like the old one he used to carry when he fought against the Metarex before and fired three times before hiding behind the pillar again. Three Metarex were hit and exploded, but a couple more appeared.

"Where did all these Metarex come from?" wondered the boy.

He fired a couple of more times and got ready to make a break for the exit when something pierced right through his back. A silver metal hand was sticking out of his chest with blood splattering everywhere. Chris turned around to see his attacker just before he passed out from the massive about of blood loss. The figure pulled its hand out of Chris's back and he fell to the floor. The other Metarex had ceased firing and headed in another direction while the being picked him up. As the figure carried him out of the area, Chris's blood flowed rapidly out of his body and onto the floor. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and Rouge were trying to figure out what the situation was at the moment.

"It appears that Sonic and his friends were able to distract the Metarex for us. Unfortunately, I don't know where to go for the information I seek." said Doctor Eggman.

There was a sudden growl coming from behind them. They turned around to see four weird looking wolves.

"I guess they didn't distract them well enough." said the girl bat as she flew towards the wolves.

Rouge began to spin until she was like a twister. The wind wolf howled and a blast of wind crashed into her.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried as she crashed into the wall and slid to the floor.

The water wolf shot a blast of water at Eggman that surrounded his head. Being caught by surprise, he wasn't able to take in a breath of air after he exaled. He began to drown and the room blurred until everything vanished. His transportation device floated down slowly until it touched the floor on its side. The orb of water vanished as the wolves went over to the out cold pair and started to drag them. Back above a few more floors, Knuckles and Sonic were fighting their way to floor 13A.

"How many more are there?" questioned the echidna.

More Metarex appeared into the room and surrounded them.

"Does that answer your question?" replied the hedgehog

Even as the Metarex charged at them, they were able to turn around calmly.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. Use your power up." said Sonic.

"Why me?" asked Knuckles.

"You'll be more powerful." answered the hedgehog.

A glow emitted from Knuckles as the golden star shaped object he kept glowed and went into his gloved hands. He struck the ground with his golden gloves causing a crack to form and the Metarex fell through the hole.

"Good job. We've dealt with all the Metarex here. Now let's get going." spoke Sonic.

"You didn't do anything." said the echidna.

"I did before and besides, you didn't need any help. Now we better get going before more show up." spoke the hedgehog as he becames a blue blur that left Knuckles behind.

"Wait!" shouted the echidna as he ran after him.

The two of them ran up the stairs to floor 13A. They ran into the room that was rumored to have a chaos emerald to find something terrifyingly surprising.


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets Unraveled

A long chapter. Wow. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Secrets Unraveled<p>

In the room was Chris covered in bandages that leaked blood. Also, Dr. Eggman and Rouge were unconscious on the floor. Berserk, the Metarex base leader, was holding a purple chaos emerald.

"Chris!" cried out Sonic as he ran forward to check him, but stop short when the Metarex spoke.

"Don't even think about it. If any of you come any closer, you'll lose your friends on floor 7B." spoke the Metarex.

Suddenly, the computers in the room activated to show what was happening on floor 7B. Tails, Cream, Cheese, Starlight, and Amy were downloading information from the computer unsuspecting what was about to happen to them.

"Just surrender yourself Sonic and your friends go free. If you don't, I'll send my Metarex to attack them and kill them. The lives of your friends are in your hands you just have to make the right choice." spoke Berserk.

"My friends..." said the hedgehog slowly like he was in a trance.

The echidna was taken by surprise and tried to grab Sonic when a bunch of Metarex appeared and seized him. Knuckles struggled in vain to break free, but they just hold on tighter. One of the Metarex injected something into the back of his neck. The echidna felt dizzy and stopped fighting. He lost the power up and one of the Metarex took the golden star shaped object.

"So..nic...don't...do...it. You..can't...give up." said Knuckles as he barely held onto the situation.

Sonic walked on as though he never heard him. The base leader Metarex reached out with its wicked claws and was about to grab the hedgehog when a sudden explosion rocketed through the base. Everyone was sent flying to the floor and were scrambling to regain balance. A white light descended on the entire area that finally helped Sonic snapped out of the trance and prepared to fight.

"You're going down, Berserk!" shouted the hedgehog.

On floor 7B, everyone was stacked on top of each other. They finally were able to stand and looked around to see Metarex scrambling as well to their feet.

"I guess we weren't alone." said Tails.

"We'll deal with them. Right, Starlight." spoke Amy.

"Yup." replied Starlight.

They threw their weapons at them and destroyed all the Metarex in the room in one fell swoop. The two-tailed fox finished downloading the information and got up.

"We better meet back with Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris." said Tails.

Before anyone could move, a loud explosion erupted from the floor above. The ceiling started to crack and they realized what was about to happen.

"Move it!" they shouted as all of them jumped out of the way of the falling ceiling.

Dust spurred everywhere blocking everyone's view of what had caused the explosion. Someone suddenly ran really fast by Cream, Cheese, Starlight, and the two-tailed fox to the girl hedgehog. When it finally stopped moving, they realized who it was. It was Sonic the hedgehog surrounded in a red aura.

"Sonic!" they all exclaimed in surprise.

"What's up you guys?" asked the hedgehog.

"Okay, if you mean being surprised attack by some Metarex so yeah. Where's Knuckles?" questioned Amy.

"Oh. I think his is still upstairs, but he is having a hard time moving. They gave his some type of injection and he can't move. Chris, Dr. Eggman, and Rouge are upstairs unconscious as well." replied Sonic.

"That's terrible!" said the girl rabbit.

"Chooo. Chooo." agreed the chao.

"I can't help him right now so I want you to see he gets out of here Cream and Cheese." spoke the hedgehog.

"Right." said Cream as she and Cheese started flying up through the hole.

The rubble behind them suddenly erupted to reveal a damaged and angry Berserk. Sonic turned around and prepared for battle against the base leader.

"You still refuse to submit your will to the Metarex! Very well then, see my true power!" said the Metarex as it ate the purple chaos emerald.

They stared at him in surprise as it grew in size. Its eyes turned from gold to bright red. He opened his huge fanged mouth, and the teeth sharpened. Oil dripped down its wickedly sharp fangs. His claws were longer and sharper. The tail of the base leader grew longer and had thorns sticking out. Berserk became more sleeker and ferocious looking. After he stopped changing, he went berserk and jumped towards them. They all dodge him when a sudden howl emitted from behind. As soon as they look back, they saw the nature wolves.

"What are those things?" exclaimed the girl hedgehog.

"Those are some of the master's beloved pets that can control an element like you." answered Berserk.

Both the base leader and nature wolves acted as one and attacked the group. The nature wolves shot fire, water, wind, and earth while the Metarex opened it huge mouth to devour them. The hedgehog, Amy, and Tails slipped past all the attacks launched.

"Sonic we'll deal with these wolves. Take Berserk down." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"Okay." replied Sonic as he charges at the werewolf.

The Metarex lunged at the hedgehog, but Sonic ducked and counter attacked from underneath. He unleashed a column of flame that shooting Berserk out of the base. Tails conducted electricity using his power up while Amy raised her hammer to strike. The thunder struck the water and earth wolves which jolted the two together destroying both. The ground encaved the fire and wind wolves. It smothered them together obliterating both. Meanwhile, Berserk was still stuck in the pillar of fire. The flames were slowly melting him as Sonic stood there staring.

"Answer me, Berserk. Where is your leader?" demanded the hedgehog.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the base leader.

"What's so funny?" questioned Sonic.

"Why should you care where our leader is? Besides, you already know!" answered the Metarex.

"What do you mean! Answer me!" shouted Sonic.

"Do you still care for our leader that much when our leader despises you so much? You may destroy me, but others wait to have their chance at you." spoke the werewolf as more of his body was destroyed.

Soon all that was left of Berserk was his head. He began to glow and the base started shaking. Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Chris, Starlight, Dr. Eggman, and Rouge were helping the prisoners out as this event occurred.

"What's happening?" asked the boy.

"I don't know, but that can't be good." answered the echidna.

"We better hurry." said the two-tailed fox.

"Right." agreed everyone in the room.

"What's going on?" said the shocked hedgehog.

"The base will fall when I do. Another Metarex has been chosen to deal with you and he shall be here soon. Your dear friend, White Lily, won't be able to save you once you are engulf in black flames. The master's will will grip you and enslave you to her will. Our masters will rejoice the day you fail." said Berserk with only his eyes left.

"Their? What do you mean "their"? There is only one leader." said Sonic.

"Ah, but there are more than one master that serves our great leader. Soon all the secrets of the emeralds will be revealed and all will fall to the Metarex! Hahaha...! said the base leader before he completely fell apart.

Hovering in mid air was the chaos emerald the Metarex devoured. Before the hedgehog could grab it, it fell down into the base. It suddenly started cracking and then it finally shattered into a million pieces. The base started shaking more violently and was falling apart. Everyone ran out of the base. The Metarex inside didn't bother running and were destroyed by the falling rubble. Sonic and his friends were able to get out with the prisoners before it collapsed. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound emitting from the sky. They all looked up to see the sky bending and shifting. Someone was exiting from hyperspace. A huge Metarex ship appeared and they realized who it was. It was Scarship, the originally Metarex who attacked them in the beginning. He began to rain his arsenal upon the city and destroying everything in his way. Bright light emitted from one of the closer buildings and they could see a cloaked figure in the middle of it. Suddenly, something erupted from the remains of the destroyed Metarex base. It was Chris's invention and it fired a black beam right at the person. The beam hit its mark causing the being to cry out in pain.

"NO!" screamed Cosmo's daughter and Sonic as one.

As they charged forward to aid the person, the Metarex ship's voice boomed out causing them to stop.

"Hedgehog! Come quietly now or the people and your friends shall suffer." demanded Scarship.

"...I agree." responded the hedgehog with his arms wide open.

"What? Sonic, NO!" shouted the plant girl as she ran towards him.

It was too late though. Metal tentacles came from the Metarex and wrapped around Sonic lifting him up from the ground. It continued lifting him up until he was face to face with the Metarex ship. Scarship suddenly started firing more of his arsenal towards the city.

"What are you doing? You agreed to leave them alone if I surrendered!" exclaimed the hedgehog as he struggled to escape the Metarex's grip.

"I said they shall suffer if you didn't comply. I didn't say I will leave them alone. I'm going to end their miserable lives." answered the Metarex ship as more weaponry was launched onto the city.

"You tricked me!" shouted Sonic.

"I obey only our great leader. I'm to capture you with any means necessary." said Scarship.

"I'll never forgive you!" screamed the hedgehog as black flames surrounded him.

The flames melted the metal tentacles releasing Sonic. He raised his fist and black fire enveloped it. The hedgehog then brought it down knocking the Metarex close to the ground. Before anyone could exchange another blow, twin lasers shot out of the sky and barely missed the hedgehog as it struck some buildings. As the buildings collapsed, a figure could be seen flying closer towards them. The shape of the new arrival was easily recognized for they had seen it battle the Metarex before. It was the same Metarax from last time. Starship finally rises up to the same height as the other robot.

"How dare you barge in again, Dark Death!" said the angry Metarex.

"Ah. Hello, Starship. I see your master isn't here. I guess there's no need for me to stay." said Dark Death.

"You will suffer our leader's wrath for interfering. Our leader has already warned you to leave us be." spoke Scarship.

"Your leader has change so much that I'm interested in having a talk with 'your leaders.' Pursuit. Deal with everyone here while I go find that Metarex." said the Metarax leader.

"Hold it!" exclaimed the Metarex.

However, the Metarax leader already cut the connection though. Pursuit opened its jagged teeth and fired another laser beam at them while it released its missiles towards Scarship. The Metarex countered the missiles with his own and Sonic deflected the laser with a shield of flames. Chaos then spewed as the battle between the three of them got out of control. Starlight ran to Chris's device to try and turn it off, but it refused to listen to her. She suddenly stopped and looked to the being.

"I understand." spoke Cosmo's daughter as she turned around and began to run towards the battle.

A blast coming from Pursuit nearly hit her if she hadn't back fliped out of the way. The Metarex's attack did manage to strike where the Blue Typhoon was.

"Oh no! We have to return to the ship! Come on!" blurted Tails.

"What about Sonic?" demanded the girl hedgehog.

"How can we help him if he's on killing spree?" questioned the echidna.

"Still we should try." said Amy.

"We don't have to. It looks like Starlight has a plan." spoke Rouge.

The group turned to see Starlight running towards the center of the battlefield. She stopped short as a blast landed right in front of her face. The plant girl's eyes did not wavered as she held up her chain and shouted at them.

"Sonic! I challenge you!" shouted Starlight.

At this demand, the hedgehog turned his attention to her. He took a deep breath and let out a roar that shook up everyone who heard it. Sonic fell to the ground with such speed he was only a blur. The ground beneath him shook and cracked apart by his power. The hedgehog pointed his lance at Cosmo's daughter and hissed at her.

"We'll just see who is stronger. The power of the flames or the stars." said the plant girl threw her chain at him.

Sonic easily slid past by the chain as he fired a wave of heat at her. Starlight was thrown off her feet by the wave and was sent flying into the air. Cosmo's daughter landed on her back hard, but managed to turn onto her stomach.

"Is that all you got?" said the plant girl in a mocking manner.

The hedgehog thrust his lance deep into the earth in reply to her statement. Starlight realized what he was about to and jumped away. Sonic had send his power over fire to create molten lava and caused it to erupt from underneath the Earth. Some had splashed unto her arm who shrieked out from the burning pain. Cosmo's daughter didn't have time to recover who slashed at her with his still burning lance. She was able to swerve her body, but the blade still made connect letting out a sizzling sound. Before she can defend herself, Sonic kicked her in the face and send her through a few buildings. The plant girl spat out the blood that was flooding her lungs and was trying to force her body up. The hedgehog started walking towards ready to end the tiresome battle when he stopped. He couldn't move and looked down to find the reason.

"Heh. You fell for my trap. I couldn't let you get hurt or hurt others can I now so I left you a present." spoke Starlight.

Under Sonic was a circle with carvings that glowed as the hedgehog struggled to escape its power. At first it seemed like it was going to work, but Sonic was much stronger than the seal Cosmo's daughter hastily drew. However, the being threw some of its power to the circle to strength it. Now the hedgehog wasn't strong enough to resist its power and reverted back to his normal self.

"Starlight..I...I'm sorry..." said Sonic as he fell to the floor.

"Sonic!" blurted out as Amy hurried to his aid.

"Starlight!" exclaimed as Tails went to help the plant girl.

Both looked really banged up and were very exhausted. The hedgehog tilted his head to see Starlight on the verge of unconsciousness. Cosmo's daughter just smiled back at him as she tried to tell him something important.

"She said I needed to help you. We can do nothing for her now. She said to tell you that you have to try to destroy both at once." spoke the plant girl.

"What do you mean?" inquired Sonic.

She moved right next to his ear and whispered something before passing out. The hedgehog tugged at the girl hedgehog's arm to get her attention.

"Amy. Help me to the Blue Typhoon. We still need to destroy those two before they hurt anymore people." said Sonic.

"Are you sure? If you try to take them on, they can easily defeat and capture you." spoke Amy worriedly.

"Yes. We need to act now and I need everyone's help to win." responded the hedgehog.

The girl hedgehog opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. She helped him up and walked to the group.

"Hey. Doc. Chris. Rouge. I have something for you guys to have. Eggy these are for Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun." said Sonic as he threw little golden star-shaped objects at them.

The three of them caught the objects and looked at them strangely.

"What are these?" asked the boy.

"It is how Amy and the others were able to grow stronger. Starlight told me what we have to do so listen up." spoke the hedgehog all in one breath.

They looked at him intensively and were ready to hear the plan.

"You have to focus on an important memory or dream. I need all of you to help keep those two at bay. We need to use the cannon to send me at them at the same time. Let's get moving." explained Sonic.

Amy, Tails, Chris, Doctor Eggman, and the hedgehog went to the ship to prepare the attack. The Metarax and Scarship stopped their fighting and aimed their attacks towards them. Rouge's power up entered her feet causing them to glow and she spun at the weapons coming at them. The missiles and lasers were deflected into the sea. The huge explosion caused the water to erupt and fell back down like rain. The Metarex and Pursuit continued their attacks together. They were slowly succeeding as she tired from the continuous attack.

"They better hurry up. I don't know how much I can handle." spoke Rouge.


	13. Chapter 12: Regrets and Partings

This is a warning for the future. I may have some problems updating. My family is against fanfiction because they believe the website is unsafe, the wrtiting ia a waste of time, and there are a lot more important things for me to do. I repeat this is just a warning. It may or may not hinder my updates. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Regrets and Partings<p>

Eggman had already parted ways with Sonic, the girl hedgehog, boy, and two-tailed fox to go to his ship. Dr. Eggman went inside the control room finding Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun at work. They saw his approach and spoke all at once.

"We found a chaos emerald..." said the yellow robot.

"There was a loud explosion..." spoke the gray robot.

"What's going on?" questioned the small black robot.

"Silence. We are in a load of trouble and I don't need you all babbling at once. Sonic had a present for you so here." said Doctor

Eggman as he tossed the objects the hedgehog gave him.

"What are these suppose to be?" inquired Bocoe.

"I don't know, but he also wanted me to tell you how to use them. You have to focus on an important memory or dream." replied Eggman as he began to ponder on something.

"What is wrong doctor?" asked Decoe.

"Something is off about that hedgehog. He is being so serious about what is going on. I have a feeling he knows something that everyone else doesn't. Not only that, but during the battle his personality turned dark and murderous for a moment." spoke Dr. Eggman with a serious expression.

He looked back at them and got angry.

"What are you waiting for? We can't stay here all day! Get this ship moving!" ordered Doctor Eggman.

"Right away doctor!" said the three robots in unison.

They rushed to the ship's controls and set to work. Eggman couldn't help, but think about what had happen before with the hedgehog.

"Sonic, what are you hiding?" thought Dr. Eggman.

Sonic was in the cannon wondering what he was going to do if he didn't make it in time. He was still worn out from before and wasn't sure he had enough energy to take Scarship and the Metarax.

"Are you ready Sonic?" questioned Tails.

"Yeah. Are you?" answered the hedgehog back.

"We're ready when you are." responded Amy.

"Okay here we go." said Sonic.

"Changing direction of cannon 4.298 to the right. Preparing to launch the cannon." spoke Chris.

"SONIC POWER CANNON!" everyone shouted.

Sonic was hurled out and was moving through he air like a comet. The hedgehog could see the Metarex and Pursuit coming up real fast. Then something covered his vision and the scenery changed. Sonic looked around in desperation and saw something amazing. The hedgehog was looking out the window of a Metarex ship. It was his battle between him and the Metarex a year ago. Sonic screamed out as the Metarex lost and the explosion of the planet eggs returning home hit him at full force. He snapped open his eyes to see that he was about to hit Scarship and the Metarax. The hedgehog forced that experience back and pushed himself faster towards them. The Metarex and Pursuit fired at him, but were incinerated by the fire. Sonic went right through both of them and went up in flames. Soon there was nothing left except ashes. The hedgehog landed with grace onto the earth. He looked at the ashes flying in the sky and the aura faded from his form. Sonic breathed in the air and felt relieved that he was able to destroy them. The hedgehog sensed something and looked at the sea to see it rising. As the column rose, it revealed a huge Metarex that was hiding in the water. It was aqua blue with four eyes. The Metarex ship was almost twice as big as the base. Sonic suddenly saw the sacrifices from before in the ship.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sonic as he started to run.

The hedgehog fell forward and found that he couldn't lift his legs. He turned his head to look at his legs to saw that they were badly injuried. Sonic saw the ship preparing to leave and tried to move. Unfortunately, his legs refused to move and the hedgehog watched helplessly as the ship rose. Another ship appeared and it was even bigger than the first ship. This one was dark gray, sleeker, and it wasn't a Metarex itself, but a normal ship. He could see someone though one of the windows and the hedgehog stared at shock to see the one in control of the ship. It was the Metarex leader sitting on the throne in the control room. The leader turned its head to look at Sonic before the smaller ship boarded the ship.

"Wait! Stop right there!" screamed the hedgehog as he desperately tried to go up to the ship.

The ship slowly went up into the clouds and the Metarex disappeared from view. Sonic slammed his fists to the ground in angry for letting the Metarex leader escape him again. The girl hedgehog hurried up to him to see if he was okay. She saw Sonic's legs and ran up to him.

"Sonic. Your legs." said Amy.

"I'm fine. What about Starlight?" inquired the hedgehog.

"She resting." replied the two-tailed fox.

"I wouldn't be surprised with all that happened." spoke the boy.

Cream and Cheese noticed Sonic's silence as everyone talked.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" asked the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Chooo." said the chao.

"I saw the people who were selected taken away." spoke the hedgehog with his back still turned to them.

"Huh?" they all said.

"When? Who?" demanded Knuckles.

"It was the Metarex leader who came to take them away just moments ago." answered Sonic as he looked up.

"You mean we missed the Metarex leader by a few minutes!" spoke the girl bat.

"I wasn't able to save those people." said the hedgehog with a blank face.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides you were able to save most of the people on this planet." spoke the girl hedgehog trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah." said Sonic blankly as he looked up at Amy before looking down again.

The hedgehog continued to look out to the sea. The girl hedgehog was going to say something else to him when Doctor Eggman touched her shoulder.

"Eggman." spoke Amy in surprise.

"You shouldn't bother him. I don't know what's going on exactly, but it's best if you leave him well alone." said Eggman.

The girl hedgehog looked back to Sonic and decided to listen to Dr. Eggman's advice. They walked away to leave him in peace and went to help the people.

"Why? Why do these awful things? You were always the one to tell me never to do bad things, but you are. You told me to change my ways and I did. Now you're like me before I met you. Why did you change?" spoke the hedgehog to himself.

The rubble of the Metarex base started shaking and a Metarex popped up. It was like the spider called the Black Widow and crawled its way to Sonic. He turned around to see it moving towards him. The spider looked up to him before speaking up.

"You're Sonic, the hedgehog?" questioned the Metarex.

"Yeah. Are you a Metarex to come and capture me or finish me?" responded the hedgehog.

"No. I was sent merely to tell you that you are doomed to despair like you doomed our leader." said the spider.

"What do you mean?" inquired Sonic now interested.

"Did you know that we Metarex are jealous of you? The reason is that our leader never wasted time with anyone except us. Then when we confronted you, everything changed. Our leader became over obsessed with you. Just for you to know that not all Metarex are going to be happy to take you alive. They may even try killing you on purpose." spoke the Metarex.

"Wait. You didn't answer my question." said the hedgehog.

"I'm not the one you should ask. Besides, I only have one more thing to say before my purpose is over." spoke the Metarex.

It walked a distance away from him and looked at Sonic one more time. The spider opened its mouth to sing a part of a song.

_He said, "Will you defeat them_

_Your demons and all the non-believers_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day, I'll leave you_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer_

_To join the Black Parade"_

The hedgehog's eyes filled back up with hope and smiled.

"Why did you sing that song?" asked Sonic.

"Our leader said to do it so I did. You'll hear the rest from the leader when you are captured. This is good bye, hedgehog." said the spider.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" questioned the hedgehog now worried.

"I was built to only last long enough to tell you this. After that, I have no purpose to exists now." replied the Metarex.

"Why don't you try to charge your power? Why not find a way to extend your life?" demanded Sonic.

"You don't understand. This life we have been given by our leader is precious. We would do whatever is necessary to fulfill the leader's desires. The leader is our symbol. You could even say that the leader is like our savior, our angel. I am grateful to live this long to meet my creator." spoke the spider.

"Wait! What is your name Metarex?" inquired the hedgehog deciding that it was hopeless to change the Metarex's choice.

"My name...my name is...Venom." said the spider before it stopped working.

Venom started to melt from the inside. The Metarex was filled with venom to use against foes and since it was no longer working, the venom destroyed its corpse. Sonic looked at the remains as Amy came running. The hedgehog looked up and smiled at her. She lifted him up to join the group.

"We are grateful for what you have done. We don't know how to thank you." spoke the representative.

"We just glad to help." said Sonic.

The two gripped each other's hand and shook hands. Suddenly, Chris, Dr. Eggman, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Starlight, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, and their ships began to glow. The entire group started becoming see through and realized it was time for them to leave. They waved good-bye to them and were gone.

* * *

><p>...To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>I hoped you like that. Now my next story is called <strong><em>A Desert Storm<em>**.


	14. Extra

Here's an extra page for all of you that have read my story.

* * *

><p>Author: Whew. That took a lot of work.<p>

Dark Sonic: Uh huh.

Author: Don't critize me. One of the chapter was actually long.

Dark Sonic: That doesn't do much for you. Anyway, I thought you said in the last story that I will get more show time.

Author: You will.

Dark Sonic: I want it now.

?: Don't be such a baby. I had no show time! Only refrences.

Author: Please calm down.

White Lily: What about me?

Author: Stop it all of you. I command you.

Dark Sonic, ?, & White Lily: You're not the boss of me.

Author: (to myself) I tried.

Starlight: Hey. Maybe you should add more extras.

Author: Why would I do that?

Starlight: One: To make us, the OCs, feel more loved. Two: You get more time to write your future chapters.

Author: True...

Stralight: Besides, I've seen your profile and it's been getting messy.

Author: Hey! Don't criticize me!

Dark Death: She's right. Who really goes through all that stuff?

Author: It's amsuing?

Death Death: Move your character profiles here. Some of your OCs have only one story showings.

Author: That doesn't sound too bad, but it's wrong. It has to be an actually story chapter.

?: Then what about this chapter?

Author: Well...

?: Simple solution. Character profile with extra stories about them.

Author: That might work.

Dark Sonic, ?, Starlight, White Lily, & Death Death: Just do it!

* * *

><p>Sorry, but it seems there will be more extras from now. I have no say in what my OCs want.<p>


	15. OC Short Stories

I included the Metarex from the last story because I felt bad for them since I didn't start this in the last story.

* * *

><p>Name: Shrieker<br>Race: Metarex  
>Status: Deceased<br>First Appearance: See chapter 3 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: The Unexpected Attack Chapter 3<br>Relations: Metarex-footsoldier

* * *

><p>I prepared to launch into space when I heard steps approaching. I glanced up and saw the master standing on the platform above me.<p>

"Master?"

"I have a mission for you."

"Anything master."

I moved myself so I would be face-to-face with the master. There were no other Metarex in the room leaving only the two of us.

"You are to capture Sonic the hedgehog."

My insides froze as the familiar words hung in the air. Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. The one responsible for the destruction of our previous masters. The one who stains the Metarex's name.

"Why master? Why?"

"I am also sending Crusher. You two will bring back Sonic the hedgehog. _**Alive.**_ Do you understand?"

"But that hedgehog is the reason why we are in such a sorry state."

I regretted my choice of words, but they were true. The master had to rebuild almost our entire army. _**From scratch**_.

"I know."

The master's tone suddenly grew cold yet fiery. The first time I've heard it in a long time. The only time the master used it was when referring to the Metarax, but this was on another level. Something I had never thought I would hear from the master.

"He will pay of course. In full. However, in order for our grand plan to work we need him alive."

"Yes master." I chose my words carefully in hopes of not incurring the master's wrath.

I've never seen the master get so worked up before. It was terrifying.

"He, however, doesn't have to be brought back in one piece. You can beat him. Torture him. Crush him. Just as long as he is brought back alive. Good luck."

The master left the room, but I could still felt the master's bloodlust. A side I never would I have thought possible. A side I hoped to never see again.

"What is it about the hedgehog that makes the master feel so?"

I'm afraid to know.

* * *

><p>Name: Crusher<br>Race: Metarex  
>Status: Deceased<br>First Appearance: See chapter 3 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: The Unexpected Attack Chapter 3<br>Relations: Metarex-footsoldier

* * *

><p>Screams filled the air as I destroyed yet another building which toppled over onto the inhabitants killing them. The thrill of killing all those who defied us rushed through me as I continued to fire missiles at the running people. I ceased my actions as I received a transmission from the master.<p>

"Crusher. I need you on another mission."

"Of course master. I shall destroy the rest of the inhabitants and get to it immediately."

When the master said nothing, I realized I hit a sore spot. The master disliked killing even though it was necessary for a new world. I enjoyed fighting while the master preferred to speak on peaceful terms. There were no more people left on the planet to pose a threat to us and launched into space.

"Your new mission is to capture Sonic."

Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. The one responsible for the destruction of our previous masters. The one who stains the Metarex's name.

"Why must I capture Sonic the hedgehog master?"

"We. I am also sending Shrieker. You two will bring back Sonic the hedgehog. _**Alive.**_ Do you understand?"

"Yes master, but why? Why must we take that hedgehog alive? He is the one responsible for our defeat."

"I know."

The master's tone suddenly grew cold yet fiery. The first time I've heard it in a long time. The only time the master used it was when referring to the Metarax, but this was on another level. Something I had never thought I would hear from the master.

"He will pay of course. In full. However, in order for our grand plan to work we need him alive."

"Yes master." I chose my words carefully in hopes of not incurring the master's wrath.

I've never seen the master get so worked up before. It was terrifying.

"He, however, doesn't have to be brought back in one piece. You can beat him. Torture him. Crush him. Just as long as he is brought back alive. Good luck."

The transmission was cut, but I could still felt the master's bloodlust. A side I never would I have thought possible. A side I hoped to never see again.

"What is it about the hedgehog that makes the master feel so?"

I'm afraid to know.

* * *

><p>Name: Pursuit<br>Race: Metarax  
>Status: Deceased<br>First Appearance: See chapter 5 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: The Unexpected Attack Chapter 5<br>Relations: Metarax-footsoldier

* * *

><p>I landed onto the platform waiting for further orders from my master.<p>

"Good work Pursuit." I heard him say via transmission.

There would be no good reason for the master to come out here for following orders.

"Thank you master. What is my next mission?" I said politely as not to incur his wrath if he thought me to be ungrateful.

"I want you on standby until further notice. We shall see what moves they make now." the master answered bluntly before cutting the connection.

"I understand master." I said to particularly no one.

I moved further into the base and passed by fellow Metarax at work.

"Looks like you're back Pursuit. How were those Metarex?" asked one of the more common soldiers, but I knew who it was.

"Disgustingly easy Brown." I shot back and earned a distasteful glare.

"You know how much I hate my name. Stop rubbing it in my face." the Metarax said as it shifted its cargo to one side.

"I can't help it. It's extremely amusing." I followed my friend to the cargo bay where most of our supplies were stored.

Strangely, it was almost empty. As if we deposited some of it to another location.

"Brown…" I started when Brown cut me off.

"Metarex attack. They're getting more annoyed with our existence and are trying even harder to obliterate us."

"The master didn't mention this." I cocked my head side to side feeling anxious.

"You know the master doesn't feel it necessary to tell us anything." The Metarex set down its cargo and headed off in another direction.

I hurried after it wanting to know the extent of our casualties.

"Many of our supplies and bases were annihilated and unfortunately, they made out barely with a scratch."

"Was it a surprise attack?"

"Do you really think we would have so much trouble if it wasn't?"

"I suppose not. There are some times when I wish I was a Metarex. Their leader seems to care so much about their soldiers."

The Metarax stopped and searched frantically around them as if to check if anyone heard. When it appeared no one had, Brown turned to me.

"Pursuit. Don't let anybody here you say that. You know what could happen."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. Why are we fighting each other when we are really the same race?"

"We're not the same. That person took over the Metarex after the Metarex kings died with no right. We, on the other hand, are dutifully the true Metarex, but that title has been stained so we have to call ourselves something similar."

"That is true. Still I would like to be appreciated."

"What started this?"

I stiffened with uncertainty. Should I tell my fellow Metarax about the talks I've been having? The possibility that I could betray them?

"Pursuit?"

"Fighting too much I guess."

"Get some rest then. It won't do us much good if one of our top Metarax is exhausted."

"I will."

I hurried from the scene hoping Brown didn't suspect anything. Flying into my station I let myself dream of the Metarex leader. The chance to truly be a Metarex was what I was being offered, but would I take it? I thought of all my accomplishments, my mistakes, my battles. I realized that I didn't really care anymore about what I did.

"Might as well go out with a bang." I muttered to myself when the master contacted me.

"Pursuit."

"Yes master."

"I have a new mission for you."

"That was fast master. Is something the matter?"

"We didn't get the desired result from the Metarex. They're planning to retrieve Sonic and I need you to stop them."

"Understood."

I already set off into space again and headed for the direction of the ship.

* * *

><p>Phew. I hope you enjoyed these little snipnets. Now on to the rest of the story.<p> 


	16. Preview

Here's the preview for the next story: _**A Desert Storm**_.

* * *

><p>The crew crashland in a desert...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Incoming!" shouted Sonic just before crashing into the sand.<em>

_Sand and dust flew everywhere at the impact. Everyone and the Blue Typhoon were buried under the sand. Sonic's head popped out, and he spat out the sand he swallowed._

* * *

><p>...and meet twin Metarex...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello!" spoke the one on the right.<em>

_"How do you do?" said the one on the left._

_"We're the Desert twins." spoke both of them together._

_"I'm Des." said the first one._

_"I'm Ert." spoke the second one._

* * *

><p>...who want to play a game with high stakes...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We've come to play a game." said the twins.<em>

_"What if we lose?" questioned Amy._

_"We get Sonic..." said Des._

_"And you'll die." spoke Ert._

_"If we win?" inquired Starlight._

_"You get the planet egg..." said the first twin._

_"And chaos emerald." spoke the second twin._

* * *

><p>...but Sonic discovers some secrets hidden on the planet...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The three that will ensure balance in the universe. They represent the three sides. One is the power of chaos. The other is the power of exsistence. And finally the one with power of will. If one can control the three, they can control the universe."<em>

* * *

><p>...and a new power that could threaten to destroy them all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're wrong about that. Not only does the chaos emerald and planet egg give me more power, but the crystal hearts of this world provide me god-like abilities. I'm invincible!" said Des.<em>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my preview. Can't wait to see your opinions in <em><strong>A Desert Storm<strong>_.


End file.
